Temptation Again
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I was inspired to write this by Lena Phoria's lovely fic, The Deadline. There are chunks of this that come from Chapter 14 of that work. Hermione Weasley is having an affair with Draco Malfoy. When she sees one of his friends looking down, will she be tempted again, this time to cheat on her secret boyfriend? Read to find out! Hermione Granger/Theo Nott pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Unfaithful Wife, Unfaithful G

**Chapter 1: Unfaithful Wife, Unfaithful Girlfriend**

It was hard to believe that this was where she was, at 44 years old.

Her two children by the man she had fallen in love with when she was 17 were barely grown themselves and her marriage had already all but fallen apart. Then Rose had to go and get engaged to Scorpius Malfoy, the son of her schoolyard enemy. Sure, they were young, but clearly in love, so it hadn't been too hard to get onboard. It had come as a shock to both families, for there to be a proposal at the Hogwarts graduation ceremony.

That was where Hermione Granger Weasley had run into Draco Malfoy for the first time in years. They had gotten to talking, at the graduation, and later planning for and at the engagement party. The evening had culminated in Hermione and Draco sharing a bottle of firewhiskey in his room, while she hid like a coward from her husband and the mistress he had had to flaunt in her face. By the time Hermione had gotten up to leave, she was plastered drunk.

And that was when Draco had started touching her, putting his hands on her body. He even managed to steal a kiss or two. The whispered dirty talk he had hissed in her ear had turned Hermione on beyond her wildest dreams, and against her better judgement, she let Draco seduce her. The pair had engaged in passionate, hot, raw sex, moaning and groaning against each other in Draco's bed before falling asleep behind the Locked and Silenced door. As the night progressed, the couple had awoken several more times to make love. When Hermione had first gotten out of bed to redress, Draco had taken her against the dresser. Then they had fucked out on his Concealed balcony, under the stars and by the light of the moon, where no one could hear Hermione scream.

So began a passionate affair that Hermione was determined to break off by the time their children married... but it was getting harder and harder to due so. She was scheduled to meet Draco for dinner that night.

She had been shagging him consistently for two months.

In the Ministry, Hermione went back to work, trying hard to stay focused. When she finally looked up at the clock again, it was half past seven. She gasped and looked at her phone, realizing it had accidentally been on silent since her meeting earlier. Draco had already tried calling twice.

Clearing off her desk in a hurry, Hermione shut down her computer, threw on her coat, grabbed her bag and rushed for the door. She could not believe she let this happen. Well … actually, she could.

When she got to the atrium, she ran for the fireplaces. But then she stopped, her eye catching something, or someone, as it seemed. She had been spending enough time with him to know the silhouette, but she still walked over for a closer inspection.

"Theo?"

Theo Nott looked up, a bit surprised to see her there. He had been sitting on the edge of the fountain, throwing a Sickle in and using his wand to suck it back out. Since becoming involved with Draco, Hermione had become better acquainted with his Slytherin friends, like Theo and also Blaise Zabini. So far, of Draco's friends, only the latter knew that she and Draco were secretly involved, and that had come about by accident. Theo, meanwhile, had become a fine confidant for her, as he was also the veteran of a failed marriage.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He threw his Sickle in again, flicked his wand, and caught it.

Hermione stepped closer. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope." And repeat.

She sighed and took a seat. "I'm sure you realize I'm not quite thick enough to believe that. You've been listening to my problems for over a month now. I believe it's your turn."

"You were moving awfully fast just now," he said. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Well, yes," she said, taking out her phone. She quickly typed Draco a message.

_Something came up. Going to be late. XOXO_

"And now I don't."

Before she could even put her phone away, it beeped. She read the message.

_Is everything all right? Let me know if you need anything. XXXX_

Hermione smiled and slipped it back in her pocket. "I'm all yours. What's wrong?"

"Something that shouldn't be bothering me. And it bloody pisses me off that it does," said Theo.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked.

Theo glanced sideways at her, looking unsure whether or not he wanted to go on. Then he caved and sighed. "My ex-wife is engaged. To a fucking prick."

Hermione blinked. "Oh. That man from the restaurant?"

"Yeah. They've only been dating since July."

Hermione felt guilty as her mind strayed off, suddenly realizing that Jaclyn had been seeing her fiancé for less time than Hermione had been seeing Draco. That … was disturbing.

"He works on my floor and I've hated him since our first meeting." Theo paused. "She came up there today to see him. I didn't know about the engagement yet but she started showing off the ring to everyone. Edie had come by to meet me for lunch and she flipped her shit. I mean, she already knew, but she actually called Jackie a bitch for not telling me properly. Then that prick had the nerve to put his hands on _my_ daughter and demand she apologize to her mother. He grabbed her wrist and bloody hurt her!"

Hermione's eyes popped. "And what did you do?" she asked.

"I shoved that piece of shit off of her! _No one_ lays a hand on one of _my_ children like that. Not unless they want their bloody arse beaten."

Hermione smiled. "I feel the same way about my children." She looked over when she heard footsteps. A witch with an obvious staring problem was headed towards the Floo network. "Do you want to go grab a drink somewhere?" she asked, not even waiting for an answer before standing. "It seems like you could use one."

Theo blinked. "Yeah, all right," he said. "You're sure you don't have somewhere to be?"

"I can be late," she said. "I actually already am."

"And whoever you're meeting isn't going to be angry?"

"No." Of course he was. "It's just one drink. We're not going to be out for hours getting sloshed."

Hermione reached her hand out and Theo took it. She pulled him to his feet and they headed out to London, her letting him take the lead and guide them to a nearby restaurant that also had a bar.

Hermione let Theo order a round for them, and listened intently as he waxed on about his problems. Her heart went out to him; more than once, it looked like he might cry. Clearly, the man was still in love with his ex-wife, bitter that she had left him, and enraged over her new beau. Picking up her own drink, Hermione held it out and the two of them clanked glasses before taking a sip. It was easy enough to distract him from the party just a few meters away. All she had to do was bring up Quidditch, and he was more than happy to go on about how he finally got Bentley, who would be playing for the Chudley Cannons this year, out of his hair. Before long, Theo was even laughing.

It was fun just sitting there talking, but then Hermione got a glimpse at a clock above the bar. It was already after nine.

"I really need to go," she said, reaching into her purse and searching for her Galleons.

"It's fine, I've got it," said Theo, grabbing a pouch from his coat pocket and throwing some money on the bar. "Are you going far?"

"I actually have to stop home first." That was a lie, but she did not want him to follow her to a Floo network and overhear where she was going.

"I'll walk you."

Theo stood and motioned for Hermione to go first. She headed for the exit.

Once outside, Hermione and Theo both put on their gloves once they were met with the nippy air. Autumn was definitely here.

"You really don't have to walk me," she said. "I can Apparate right to my street so very little walking is actually involved."

"I don't mind," he said, somehow managing to pull a scarf out of his pocket and wrapping it around Hermione's neck.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Undetectable Extension Charm on a pocket? Pretty impressive."

Hermione grabbed his arm and Apparated the two of them to her street. She walked towards her house, noticing Theo was moving a little sluggishly.

"Feeling that alcohol?" she asked.

"Not really," he said.

They finally got to her doorstep and Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs, but Theo continued walking up them. She was starting to feel a bit nervous about something but she still followed.

"Thanks for tonight," said Theo, avoiding her gaze as he rocked on his heels. "I know I wasn't the pleasantest of company."

"You were fine, Theo," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "Your ex-wife really is a piece of work."

"Yeah. I hope we put a damper on her evening."

They both laughed, though a bit awkwardly.

Theo finally looked at her, gazing right into her eyes. Now she was really feeling nervous. "Umm … Theo-"

She did not even have the chance to finish before he was leaning forward and kissing her. Hermione stepped back.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Sorry," he said with cheeks flushed both from the cold and embarrassment. "I thought I was getting a vibe -"

"No!" she shouted quickly. Then she looked at him and sighed. "No, it's not you. It's just … complicated."

"Because you're married? I already bloody know that."

Before Hermione had the chance to tell him that was just the icing on the cake, he had his gloved hands cupping her cheeks and was kissing her again. "Mmmm..." Hermione whimpered against his mouth. She knew she should push him away, but she didn't want to hurt him. Theo managed to walk her back into her door, still snogging her passionately.

Reaching behind her back, Hermione unlocked the door and it gave behind her. The pair stumbled back into her house, forcing the kiss to break. Theo closed it behind them. His arms were about Hermione's waist before she could blink, pulling her close and kissing her sensuously again. He actually tasted quite pleasant. For a moment, Hermione closed her eyes and dared to kiss him back. Then, she remembered herself.

"Hmmm... Theo, please..." Hermione murmured against his mouth. She stepped away as deliberately as she could. "I'm seeing Draco!" she blurted out.

Theo gaped at her. Hermione waited for him to ask how it had come about, but only silence reigned. Of course he wouldn't ask; Theo wasn't a gossip. "And suddenly 'complicated' makes a lot more sense," said Theo finally, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I don't throw the term around loosely," she said, walking up to him and peering at him with pity. She frowned and dragged him towards her sofa. "Come sit."

Theo sat down and Hermione sat next to him, rubbing his hand and unsure what to say.

"Theo, I'm sor -"

"Please don't," he said, back to not looking her in the eye.

"But I really didn't mean to give you the wrong impression."

Theo gulped. "You didn't. I was just reading into something that wasn't there. I figured you were seeing someone when you got those flowers on your birthday but I thought since you ditched them tonight for me -"

"You needed someone," she said. "And I like spending time with you. Honestly, if I had ran back into you two months earlier -"

"Two months," repeated Theo, finally looking her in the eye. "Has it been going on that long?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Since Rose's engagement party." She rubbed his arm, her smile sad and regretful. She really meant what she had said. If Draco had not swept her into bed first, it was not outside the realm of possibility that she would have given Theo a chance. She brushed a friendly hand across his face.

Theo's jaw tensed. "And I couldn't make it that night because I was away putting the bloody finishing touches on the stadium for the World Cup." He glanced at her and smirked. "Could've been me."

Hermione smiled softly and released his face. Then Theo was grabbing hers again, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you again, Hermione."

She gulped. "If you do that I'm going to have to tell Draco and there's a good chance he might kill you."

Theo shrugged. "I'll take the risk." He leaned in and caught her lips with his, kissing her softly for a moment before pulling away and looking back into her eyes. "Anything?"

Hermione gazed back at him. "I … have to go."

"Or you could stay here with me," said Theo, brushing his lips back against hers.

Hermione pulled away. "No, I could never do that. As wrong as it is, I'm already invested in Draco. I wouldn't do that to him."

"Please," Theo begged, and the loneliness in his eyes rang through clear as day.

Hermione bit her lip. If she gave in now, gifted him with a hot shag out of pity, it would only leave him begging for more. And she really did not want Theo to get on Draco's bad side. Draco would hunt him down mercilessly, good friends be damned.

But once again, her heart went out to this sweet man. He was lost, lonely and still deeply hurt. And a part of her was afraid as she found herself falling more and more in love with Draco. The fear of commitment. The fear of one day having to announce her relationship to all her family and friends, because a part of her knew, deep down, that she and Draco very well might not be able to break it off on Rose's wedding day. Just as a part of her knew, deep down, that her secret love affair would get out eventually. It was all stressful and too much to bear, and for once, fucking Draco's brains out wasn't going to make her forget.

But Theo could.

Wordlessly, Hermione sat back down on her couch. Cradling Theo's face in soft hands, her eyes lidded, she leaned in and kissed him this time. Theo's hands disappeared into her hair as he eagerly snogged her back. When his tongue sought entrance, she parted her lips for him and groaned happily, pleased. She closed her eyes. Theo really was a fine kisser. "Hmmmmm..."

At long last, they broke apart in little pecks. Hermione gazed at her friend solemnly. "Come with me," she murmured low. And taking him by the hand, she guided him up the stairs to her bedroom...

* * *

"Uhhhhhh... Huhhhh... Uhhhh-huhhh... Mmmm... Hmmm..."

Hermione purred and whimpered happily as she slowly rocked her hips. Her hands on Theo's chest, straddling his waist, she bounced up and down on his cock. Theo's face was in her chest, kissing and suckling on her pert, pink nipples of her voluptuous breasts. Enjoying what he was doing to her, Hermione pushed her breasts further into his face.

"Mmmm... yes, more, please. Taste me," she rasped. Theo obliged. Hermione finally grabbed his face and mashed her lips back against his. Mouths fell open as tongues swam together. Gripping Hermione by her hips, Theo thrust up into her faster.

"Mmmm! Hmmmm!" Hermione squealed, muffled into Theo's plundering lips. The adorable sounds vibrated along their joined mouths.

At last, grunting practically into her teeth, Theo ejaculated deep inside Hermione's walls. Flipping them both, Theo positioned himself. Kissing his face, Hermione smiled. What a gentleman. Spreading her legs wider and kissing his lips once more, Hermione guided him as Theo now helped to get her off. With each new wave of pleasure that was building in her, Hermione's hands fisted the bedsheets. She could feel Theo's hands gliding up her creamy thighs and his touch made her wiggle gleefully.

"Mmmmm... Hmmmm... Uhhhhhhh... Hmmmmmuhhhhh... Theo, I'm... I'm going to cum... oh, fuck!" Her body quaked in ecstasy, her back arched, her toes curled and she came all around him. Theo collapsed against her and the pair came down from their high, panting. Hermione stroked his hair, kissed his face and lips again. Theo finally rolled off of her and she got to her feet, dressing herself. She finally turned to face him, lying prone on the bed.

"Harry will be by in the morning to pick up a package," she murmured quietly. Theo nodded, almost sadly, the message received and clear: he had better be gone before then.

Going downstairs, Hermione stepped into the Floo. Making sure to speak clearly, she traveled to Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2: Apologizing for an Indiscreti

**Chapter 2: Apologizing for An Indiscretion**

It was getting on midnight by the time Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor. As she stepped out of the green flames, her paramour came forward. She waited for a kiss. None came. He looked murderous.

"Where in Merlin's name have you been?"

Hermione got out the truth before she could second-guess herself. "With Theo Nott."

She felt Draco still, could sense the gears turning to the worst possible scenario. "What were you doing with him?" he asked, his voice measured and calm, clearly trying to give her the benefit of the doubt and figuring that there was an innocent explanation.

"I was leaving the Ministry to meet you for dinner and I passed him at the fountain. He looked really down, so I asked him to drinks, to cheer him up. Then he walked me home."

"And that's all? Then you Flooed here?" Draco shrugged. "I suppose there are worst excuses. You always did know how to help out a friend, Granger."

_No, that's not all_, Hermione thought, as she bit her lip. Then she blurted it out. "Theo kissed me. Several times."

Draco went white and then red and back again. "He _what_?" He eyed the fireplace over her shoulder. "He's so dead." Hermione moved to block his path, holding up a hand.

"He propositioned me, and... and I said Yes. I kissed him back finally and we went upstairs and shagged. It was just pity sex, Draco. Nothing more. Just a quick fuck. Theo was so lonely and he looked so hurt and I just..."

"...just couldn't resist opening your legs?" Draco sneered. By the light of the fire, Hermione thought she saw tears glistening in his irises, but she couldn't be sure. Perhaps a trick of the light. But the hurt in his voice was apparent as he choked out, "We promised no one else. We wouldn't see anyone else. And yet you go off on a drinking date and one-night stand with one of my best mates!"

"The drinks were not a date!" Hermione insisted. "And I can't believe you would accuse me of going out on one behind your back."

"We said no one else," Draco repeated.

"I know and I meant it," said Hermione. "We weren't on a date, Draco, I would never do that to you. I lost track of time and left the Ministry later than planned. He was sitting in the atrium by himself looking upset and I couldn't just walk right by him like he wasn't there. So I talked to him, we went out for a drink, he walked me home, and you know the rest. I didn't know he was going to do that, Draco. He was upset over his ex-wife's engagement for Merlin's sake!"

Draco's tense body eased a little. "Yeah, I'd heard a rumor about that."

Hermione sighed again and crossed her arms. "Draco, why don't you trust me?"

"I do."

"Accusing me of being on a date tonight says otherwise."

Draco tensed again and looked away. "It's not a lack of trust. But I've been disappointed often by people, and I know it's bound to come."

And with a jolt, Hermione realized he was right. She _had_ disappointed him. Silently, she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and was encouraged when he didn't immediately throw her off. Rather, he merely stiffened. "I've already made it very clear to Theo: it _won't_ happen again. It was a one-time thing."

Draco bobbed his head. "Do you regret it?" he croaked.

Hermione hesitated. "Yes and No," she admitted finally. "Yes, because I betrayed you, and for that I am truly sorry. No, because I felt I was helping out a friend. Helping Theo to move on."

Draco snorted. "You have a funny way of showing how you are a good friend."

Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I don't shag all my friends when they're feeling down, Draco. By that logic, I would have fucked Harry at least a dozen different ways every time he fell into a depression."

"Please don't hypothesize about shagging your brother-in-law," Draco winced. Hermione could only laugh at his expression. His features didn't soften. "You haven't, have you?"

Hermione giggled, smirking in amusement, even as the image made her squirm in discomfort. "Never. Harry and I have only ever been friends." After a pause, she squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry," she got out for the umpteenth time. "Can we just put this in the past? Forgive me?"

Draco wouldn't look at her. "Can I at least spend the night alone? Wrap my head around it? I don't fancy shagging you knowing you smell of sex and Theo Nott."

Hermione tried not to let his words sting her. "That's understandable," she said softly, turning towards the Floo.

"But be here all the earlier tomorrow morning. It's Saturday, you know," Draco called to her back. "And bloody Theo better not be waiting up at your place."

Hermione turned back around and smiled. "He won't." She let the green flames whisk her away.

And indeed, when Hermione stepped into her bedroom, it was deserted, the rumpled bedsheets the only sign that she and Theo had made love. A note of parchment rested on her pillow and she picked it up:

_Dearest Hermione, _

_Thanks for everything. It felt nice to be wanted. If that tosser Malfoy ever treats you wrong... please keep me in mind?_

_Cheers, _

_Theo_

_P.S. You have the most bloody amazing body and you are an exceedingly beautiful woman. Oh, and you're incredible at snogging._

Hermione chuckled, dropping the parchment to the bed. "Flatterer. Sure thing, Theo. Sure thing." Maybe, if she ever did manage to break it off with Draco before Rose's wedding... maybe she would date Theo and give him a fighting chance.


End file.
